fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavion Blake
5635A89E-3B0A-4B2E-AEF6-A0A2F059C807.png Summary Xavion Blake is one of the main protaganists of the Psycho Inferno Series. When he was about to go on the subway, a Terrorist bombed the entire subway. Everyone was dead, except for Xavion, who’s lower body was crushed by falling debris. By complete chance, his guardian angel saved him from death and blessed him with superhuman abilities. Soon he became a vigilante, so that others won’t suffer through the same pain he experienced. Appearance Xavion is 21 year old African American Male with brown eyes, black hair, and a muscular build. He wears a gray T-shirt, a black Jacket, Black Jeans, Black Sneakers, and sunglasses. Personality Despite having a traumatizing experience, Xavion is very calm and kind towards people, but he can be more vicious and merciless around criminals. He would not hesitate to kill if needed. He’s very protective of kids, pets, and old people as he think they are the most fragile part of humanity. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Xavion Blake Origin: Psycho Inferno Gender: Male Age: 21| 25 by the end of the series Classification: Blessed Human, Vigilante, the Black Death Date of Birth: March 2nd, 1994 Birthplace: Milwaukee, Wisconsin Weight: 198 pounds Height: 5ft 8in Likes: Protecting the innocent, board games, rain, Guns Dislikes: Criminals, innocent people being harmed, loud music, seagulls Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Exercising, Reading Values: Bringing criminals to justice in his own way Martial Status: None; Married to Sasha Kennedy by the end of the series Status: Alive Affiliation: Selena Blanc Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A| Unknown with the Amulet of Absolute Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (Low-Mid; took seconds to regenerate his heart.), Invulnerability, Weapon Mastery (Guns, swords, axes, spears, etc.), Martial Arts (Is an expert of 15 martial arts.), Pseudo-Black Hole Manipulation with Black Hole Gun, Explosion Manipulation (With RPGs, Grenades, Pipe Bombs, etc.), Electricity Manipulation with the Tesla Shocker, Fire Manipulation with flamethrower, Existence Erasure with the Big Bang Gun, Time Stop with the Ring of Time, Forcefield Creation with the Barrier shield, Void Manipulation with the Void Shot, Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero with the Frosty Gun, Holy Manipulation and Resistance Negation with the Sword of Justice, Indomitable Will, Absolute Change with the Amulet of Absolute (The amulet of Absolute can change everthing in the Multiverse. It change even change the fate and/or kill those with a resistance to Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, etc. It has even been implied that even Exone could be affected by the Amulet.)| Resistance to Death Manipulation, Resistance Negation (His guardian Angel prevents him from dying, being erased, or being affected in anyway; was only slightly affected by any changes in reality made by Selena and several other characters.), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation Attack Potency: Small Building Level+ '''(Can punch trees in half; Comparable to Max, who kicked a wrecking ball in half.)| '''Unknown with the Amulet of Absolute (Can change everything that the user desires, no matter what it is. It is unknown how truly powerful it is.); Can bypass durability with several weapons Speed: Hypersonic with FTL reactions (Outran Missiles, Automatic Gun Fire, and Max’s sword swings; Dodged Lightning and reacted to attacks from Selena and Kai.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Thrown an Truck away.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building Level, possibly Large Building Level ( Survived getting hit with a vaporizer, which can turn a normal human’s body into smoke. Tanked getting hit by a Semi-Truck; Tanked Lightning.) Stamina: Superhuman (Was still beating most of a gang, while extremely tired.) Range: Varies from Melee Range to a few miles, Multiversal with the Amulet of Absolute Standard Equipment: Pistols, Swords, Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, Axes, Chainsaw, Flamethrower, Frosty Gun, Sword of Justice, Void Gun, Black Hole Gun, Intelligence: Gifted (Is a weapon and Martial artist expert; Selena said that he was one of the greatest tacticians on the planet.) Weaknesses: His guardian angel can be affected by those who are strong than they are; Can be hot-headed at times Key: Base with normal weapons| Amulet of Absolute Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Psycho Inferno